


Crimson

by Badi_otaku



Series: 50 Shades of Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: Hi would you be able to do a DeanxReader!Sister where Reader!Sister is wearing a guy’s shirt around the bunker but it’s neither Sam’s or Dean’s or even Cas’ & it makes Dean incredibly jealous because he thinks his sister is sleeping with some guy & he gets all protective & shit. But in reality Reader!Sister likes those shirts to sleep in & didn’t think Dean would like it if she constantly stole his shirts so she bought one for herself.





	Crimson

“Mornin’ Dean,” you said, walking past your brother as he entered the kitchen of the bunker, climbing down the small flight of stairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning Sis,” he replied, not really paying attention to you. You started walking back to your room and he suddenly stopped in his tracks after getting a glimpse of crimson colored flannel from the corner of his eyes.

He took a step back, frowning as he took a closer look at your clothing. Your sleep wear would usually consist of a tank top and sleep shorts or panties. So, Dean was actually surprised, if not confused to see a red and black flannel shirt covering your body this morning.

When you turned the corner of the hallway, thus disappearing from your brother’s sight, Dean went back into the kitchen, silently greeting his younger brother who was sitting at the table, sipping his morning coffee whilst skimming through the newspaper.

“It’s yours,” Dean then asked Sam, pointing towards a random direction with his thumb. Sam quickly swallowed his sip of coffee before putting his cup down on the wooden table.

“What?” he asked, unsure of what Dean was referring to.

“The shirt she’s wearing…” Dean said, making his way to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup.

“No. Is it yours?” Sam asked, staring at his brother as he turned around and walked back to the table.

“Nope,” Dean stated, lifting his head to look up. “Cas!” he called, turning around when he heard the distinctive noise of ruffling feathers.

“Hello, Dean…” Castiel said with his usual stoic tone. “Sam,” he then greeted your second brother. Sam responded with a slight nod.

“(Y/N) is wearing one of your shirts,” Dean stated, taking a sip of his hot coffee. Castiel looked confused. He frowned and looked down, staring into space for a few seconds before looking back up, his blue eyes making contact with Dean’s.

“I don’t wear flannel shirts, they’re ugly…” he declared, squinting ever so slightly.

Small dimples formed on Sam’s cheeks as he chuckled softly. Dean rolled his eyes and put his cup down on the table, brushing past the angel and casting a glance into the hallway before coming back into the kitchen.

Castiel vanished into thin air and Sam gave a confused look to his seemingly upset brother. Dean sat down, grabbing his mug of coffee again and taking a large gulp.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, staring at his brother. He honestly didn’t understand his brother’s reaction. It was just a shirt…

“If this shirt belongs to neither one of us, then that can only mean one thing, Sammy,” Dean said, pointing his index finger towards Sam. The younger brother shrugged, frowning even more. He didn’t get where this was going. “She’s sleeping with a guy,” Dean finally said. Sam’s facial expression went from confused to puzzled.

“So what?” he asked. Dean swallowed his sip of coffee and put the cup down.

“She’s _sleeping_ with a _guy_!” he insisted, emphasizing the words he wished he would never have to pronounce.

Sam leaned back slightly, sighing when he realized his brother’s words were exactly what he didn’t want to hear. Dean had always been protective over you, maybe too much. Though it was quite understandable when you were younger, and given your lifestyle, now it just started to be really too much.

“Dean, she’s an adult…” Sam tried to argue, his sentence trailing off while his brother took one last gulp of his beverage.

“I’m gonna talk to her,” Dean then stated, standing up and quickly discarding his mug. Sam watched him exit the kitchen, sighing once more.

* * *

You were making your bed when Dean came to your room. You saw him lean against the threshold of the door from the corner of your eye. You were still dressed in your sleeping clothes and he seemed to be staring at your outfit.

“Nice shirt…” he simply said.

“Thanks…” you replied, unsure as to where this conversation was going.

“Whose is it?” he then asked, pushing himself away from the wooden frame.

“Mine… Why?” You shrugged, letting go of your comforter to face your older brother.

“Who did you take it from? What’s the guy’s name?” he asked again. His numerous questions making you slightly annoyed, ‘cause it wasn’t the first time he interrogated you that way. And you sure didn’t like that.

“What? No, I bought it…” you said, taking in a deep, calming breath. When buying this shirt, you knew somehow you would have to make some explanation but you didn’t like the tone your brother was using, at all…

First, why did he have to assume right away that you took it from someone? Sure it was a men’s shirt, and it looked like one, but you liked large garment to sleep. Could he really not conceive that you could buy that for yourself because it was comfortable to sleep in? And second, why did the sheer idea of you being involved with a man in any way upset him? Oh yeah, you knew that look and that tone, he _was_ upset.

“What’s the problem here anyway, Dean?” you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

Dean briefly looked down to where the shirt ended, seeing the hem go up slightly with your movement, revealing a tiny bit more of your skin and underwear. He shrugged slightly and looked up again.

“I wanna know who’s seeing my sister…” he replied, making you angry now.

You were used to this. Dean was a loving brother, this was for sure. But all throughout your life, he had been over-protecting you. You could understand his reasons, but sometimes you just wanted some freedom, independence and, most of all, privacy.

“Oh no, please, stop this, right now!” you yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards your older brother. You had had this conversation every time, with every date or friend. That could do when you were a teen, but not now, not anymore.

“Stop what?” he asked, holding out his arms with another shrug.

“The overprotectiveness thing, just stop! I’m an adult, I can sleep with whoever I want, and it’s _none_ of your business!” you shouted, taking a step forward.

This time, Dean knew that wouldn’t work. He hated the look you gave him right now and knowing he was the cause of it broke his heart. He knew deep down that he was no longer being protective.

Over the years, his love for you had evolved, shifted. Before, he would be furious to find out you were seeing someone, because he would feel the need to protect his little sister from anyone who could hurt her. Now he was still furious… just not for the same reasons…

“Okay, fine…” he sighed, looking down in defeat. Your eyes widened slightly. He had never let go so easily before.

Dean looked back at you for a second before turning around, ready to leave. But a split of second was enough for you to notice the change of look in his eyes. You couldn’t quite grasp its meaning at first. But then it hit you, hard.

“Wait!” you yelled, taking a quick step forward and gripping at your brother’s arm to make him turn around. You stared at him for a second before speaking. “Are you… jealous?” you asked with a frown.

Dean’s eyes widened, his head tilted back as if he was offended by your words. “No!” he retorted, pulling his arm out of your grasp and quickly turning around to disappear in the hallway. He was fleeing.

You hurried outside your room, running after your brother, calling his name and urging him to stop. You were sure of what you saw this time. It was jealousy. Of course, Dean could be jealous just like a brother could be when he wanted his sister’s attention. But you knew it wasn’t that type of attention he wanted…

You quickly managed to catch up with him and stood in front of him, resting a hand flat on his chest and pushing slightly, preventing him from moving forward.

“Dean…” His name sounded so sweet on your tongue. Dean adverted his eyes and you swallowed hard, pressing your other hand to his chest and taking a step closer to him. “Dean, please, tell me the truth –tell me why,” you demanded.

“Why what?!” he exclaimed, looking you straight in the eyes, holding out his arms and letting them fall back alongside his body.

“Why are you so jealous? Why are you so upset at the mere idea that I could be seeing someone? Why are you looking at me like that?” Your questions came one after the other, your voice getting weaker and weaker as your eyes went back and forth between your brother’s green ones.

“You know why… I love you,” he simply said as glistening tears formed at the corners of his eyes and the growing lump in his throat made him swallow. You looked down, taking in his words and the realization. You were right.

You let your arms down before wrapping them around yourself. You knew what he meant. Actually, you knew it all along, you just refused to believe it, because you couldn’t begin to conceive that this sort of love could exist between a brother and a sister.

But unfortunately, it _had_ existed, all along. You were just too stubborn to admit it.

“So that’s how fucked up we are…” you said, your voice now a mere whisper. Dean pressed his eyelids shut, he felt guilty for this. “That’s so stupid.” You started chuckling nervously, letting your arms down again and looking up. You chuckle turned into a fit of giggles as tears rolled down your cheeks. “I bought this shirt… you know why I bought it?” you asked, wiping your tears with the back of your hand. “I bought it ‘cause I thought… I thought you wouldn’t like it if I took one of yours…” you explained, still giggling uncontrollably.

Dean stared at you, smiling softly upon hearing your explanation. Truth was, he wouldn’t have gotten mad at you for taking a shirt of his. You had done it many times in the past. And he just loved seeing you wear his clothes.

Your brother took a hesitant step forward, slowly wrapping his arms around your body to hold you close. You closed your eyes, pressing your face in his chest and gripping at his shirt. He stroked your hair gently, lay a tender kiss on the top of your head and you both stayed silent for a few seconds.

“You can take whatever you want from me, (Y/N),” he said before kissing your temple. “I love you, I always have...”

His words made your heart sink. You knew what they meant and you knew what they entailed. And above all, you knew that they shouldn’t be.

“We can’t, Dean…” you said, swallowing again.

“I know… I don’t care. I just want you to know that I love you,” he whispered into your ear, always repeating the same words.

You looked up at him, the heels of your bare feet lifting slightly from the cold concrete floor as you tip toed, pressing your lips to his in a gentle kiss. You gave him a sweet smile when your lips parted and at last you pronounced these words, spreading a comforting warmth inside his chest and a solid hope bloom inside his broken heart.

“I love you too.”


End file.
